


Fire in the house

by denimdisaster



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: blanche is nb fight me, boi - Freeform, this is gay lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimdisaster/pseuds/denimdisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candela is gay, Blanche is non-binary and Spark is done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire in the house

**Author's Note:**

> yup the title is an overwatch joke . lmao  
> i wanted to do a rival fic but i got caught up w/ whatever this fic is n it turned out p ooc  
> anyways i wrote this in lit 30 min n its p bad n its also 01:08 am rn n my parents will murder me if they catch me n theres no wifi so im internet sharing from my phone  
> death  
> also i had smth to say like their charas r a lil ooc maybe (spark is bc hes focused on his game n not being a meme) but i tried n ill correct this later

"They're too cute, Spark!" Candela whined. "It's not fair!"  
  
A few minutes passed and she took away her arm from where it covered her eyes. Lying down on the couch didn't exactly give her a great field of view, but Spark was seated right in front of her, intensely playing Overwatch with a Minun in his lap.  
  
"Spark!"  
  
"Nerf this," he muttered to the screen as he - or D.Va, rather - jumped out of their mecha suit and blew it up, killing three of the enemy players. Spark grinned at his success.  
  
"Don't ignore me in my time of need..." She said and poked the back of his head to get his attention.  
  
"Your time of need seems to be all the time, Candela," he said, finally gracing her with a reply.  
  
"YEAH WELL, it's not really my fault, is it?! Blanche keeps flipping that ponytail and I swear, they _know_ that they look super cute when they do that and holy shit, Sparky, they caught another Squirtle yesterday and they looked so happy I was about to _die_ it was terrible! And by terrible I mean that it's awesome 'cause it makes me happy that they're happy but at the same time-"  
  
"Mhm. Yes. Interesting," Spark mumbled as he put up the shields around his team. "What was it you said yesterday? Oh, yes. The same thing. Because you have a gay crush on Blanche and you won't stop talking about it."  
  
"Fuck you, Sparky," Candela shouted and got off the sofa. "I'm gonna take Babe for a walk."  
  
Spark made a wave-like motion with the controller in her direction. "Would you take Pepe too? They get along, right?"  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. "Sure, sure. But you owe me!"  
  
He stuck his tongue out and she couldn't decide if it was at her or at the game. "As if I don't jog Cheri for you literally every goddamn morning 'cause you're too heavy of a sleeper."  
  
She blinked. She didn't technically have a good comeback for that one. So instead she just put on her shoes and called for the Pokémon to come running before opening the door to let them out.  
  
"I'll see you later! Hope you loose!"  
  
She ran out of the house and closed the door before Spark had the time to flip her the finger. No better comeback than leaving, right...?

  


  
The park was pretty this time of the year, filled with trainers and Pokémon - not to mention the way the sun shone on the grass and the trees, and the brightly coloured, sweet-smelling flowers. And yet she didn't want to be here.  
  
The beach had always been her favourite place. Some people liked to joke that it should be a volcano or some other fiery setting, and sure, she adored Fire type Pokémon and okay, maybe she was a _tiny_ bit hotblodded, but it didn't mean she liked everything about fires - the smell after being close to a large fire was the _worst_ -, and it certainly didn't mean she _only_ liked fires either. She liked Spark, kind of, and he wasn't fireish in the slightest! Not even his memes were on fire. She liked Blanche, and Blanche was the absolute opposite of fire. Calm, collected, serious - like the sea, really. And Candela adored the sea.  
  
But the park wasn't so bad either. It made for nice walks, and people recognizing her, asking for photos and training tips, was a blast. She couldn't help it - she loved attention. Spark liked to tease her about it but hey, everyone liked to be loved. She just needed it more than others. Choosing the park seemed like a good decision.  
  
Now, Candela was a professional Pokémon trainer. Hell, she even ran her own gym, her own team. And yet for some reason she didn't realize what could go wrong when you let a Fire type Pokémon play with a Grass type in a _park_. She'd let Babe and Pepe play while she talked to a very shy fan who quietly asked for an autograph and it wasn't until a guy yelped in surprise and shock about _fire!_ that she turned around to see what caused the damage.  
"Oh, fuck _me_ ," she mumbled as she ran towards them to break them apart.  
  
"Babe, no!" She shouted.  
  
And ran into _Blanche_.  
  
At least they seemed just as surprised as she did, when they crashed. It wasn't often that Candela got to catch them off guard, after all, and they made a very nice expression whenever it happened. But her gay crush feelings were largely overshadowed by a 'holy-shit-my-crush-caught-me-with-a-Pokémon-that's-on-fire' and she flushed several cheeks redder than her jacket.  
  
"Candela?" Blanche asked and holy shit, she really was gay. That voice was. Wow.  
  
"Blanche! Fancy seeing you here! What uh, what are you doing?" She said, looking over their shoulder to assert the damage level. Pepe was on fire. _Fuck_. She bit her lip. Spark was going to kill her when she got back. How much was a plane ticket out of the country again?  
  
"I was walking Gabriel and Helen down to the beach to play with the sea Pokémon, when I saw that there seemed to be a commotion in here." They paused. There was a glint of amusement in their eyes as they continued and Candela almost melted on the spot. "You don't happen to know anything about a Leafeon that's on fire, do you?"  
  
She groaned. "Uh, well. I was talking to this fan and uh, Sparky wanted me to walk Pepe 'cause I was taking Babe anyways, and -"  
  
"Babe? You named your Flareon _Babe_?" Blanche giggled and put their hand in front of their mouth. "Sorry, I shouldn't interrupt. Please continue."  
  
"N-no it's... Okay..." She said. The air around them suddenly felt way too hot and she fanned herself with a notebook she'd taken from a fan and forgotten to give back. Whoops. Well, it wasn't her fault. A Pokémon was on fire.  
  
"A-anyways! I, uh, forgot to look at them and it seems like Babe wanted to try out her new move! On... Pepe."  
  
"Ah." Blanche raised their eyebrows. "Well, how about I just... Get Gabriel to put out the fire? He _is_ a Water type, after all." They said with a wink and turned to their Pokémon to tell him what to do.  
  
"Oh my god I'm wet," she mumbled. Winking, too?  
  
Blanche looked up at her. "What did you say?"  
  
Could you die from embarrassment? Was that a real thing? You probably could, considering how hot Candela's cheeks were, right? If so, she was probably dying right now. Yeah, that was it. Goodbye, cruel world. Death by gay.  
  
"N-nothing!" She squeaked and waved her hands. "Water is wet! Was what I said," she finished pretty lamely.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, it is," Blanche agreed, somehow not finding that suspicious at all. They may be the smartest when it came to science, but they sure knew very little when it came to human relationships. For better or for worse, Candela didn't know.  
  
Their Vaporeon managed to put out the fire, though, and she was eternally thankful. Spark never let her off easy whenever she managed to set one of his Pokémon on fire and she swore she could _still_ feel her skin tingle from that last incident. Or perhaps that was just because of Blanche. That'd make more sense - electric shocks didn't continue to sting after a whole week, did they?  
  
"Thanks, Blance, you're a lifesaver. Like literally. Pepe looked pretty bad."  
  
They smiled at her before checking on the Leafeon. Candela was glad they turned away - that smile had melted her insides into a boiling pot of curry. Shit, now she was hungry too. Peachy.  
  
"He looks okay, I think. Though we should probably get him to a Health Center anyways."  
  
"We?" She couldn't help the hopeful tone. Blanche wanted to go with her?  
  
"Yeah? I need to pick up some supplies, I can follow you. If that's okay, I mean." They said and scratched their cheek. _Adorable_ , she thought.  
  
"That's great! That's awesome, even, I'm very glad! Thanks!" She beamed at them. "Actually, let me treat you to lunch afterwards. You haven't eaten, right? You never eat before 1pm. And I wanna thank you."  
  
Blanche blinked. "You know when I go to eat?"  
  
_Caught_. "We-ll," she said, dragging out the syllable to give her time to think. "I couldn't help but notice, since my lunch break starts at the same time!" _Sure_.  
  
"I thought you had yours at 12:30?" They asked and cocked their head.  
  
It was Candela's turn to be surprised. "You keep track of my lunch break?"  
  
Blanche, beautiful Blanche, _blushed_. Honest to God _blushed_ an adorable shade of pink and Candela was obliverated on the spot.  
  
"Ah, well..." They coughed into their hand, not meeting her eye. "Anyways, lunch sounds good! But do you mean as like... A date?"  
  
She weighed her options. On one hand, she could say yes, tell them that yes, she was definitely interested in them that way. But it would possibly mean rejection and she couldn't take that. On the other, she could play it safe and tell them it was only a coworker thing. But then she thought about how Spark would positively murder her if she didn't take this opportunity and honestly, he kind of scared her. She nodded.  
  
And then Blanche did something she would never in a million years have imagined - correction, she had definitely imagined it, just not that it would become reality. They kissed her.  
  
Not a grande kiss in any way, just a brush of lips against her own. A peck, really. But it felt like she'd gotten one of Spark's shocks when it happened, her blood freezing and then boiling like it had been frozen and then microwaved. She felt _delirious_.   
  
"Okay," Blance said and took their hand.  
  
And if Pepe and Babe got a couple of extra treats that night for being matchmakers... Well, that was between them and Candela.  
  
  
(And Spark, the fucker, who chided her on spoiling them as if she wasn't a professional trainer. Who occasionally set things on fire. Still, pretty professional, almost.)

**Author's Note:**

> if i die ill blame pokemon go  
> did i do a good job of naming their pokemon btw  
> lol this fic was too short kill me


End file.
